The Witcher 4 - Ciri
by marcospaulods
Summary: Uma continuação de The Witcher 3, essa história foca em Ciri, sua vida como Witcher e as questões em aberto do seu passado. Ao mesmo tempo, trazendo elementos da série de livros, HQ's e dos dois primeiros games da franquia, junto com novos personagens e uma ligação com a série de livros Ciclo - A Herança.


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- O Rei está morto. - foram as palavras que Velenthuíl pronunciou aquela manhã./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Era cedo em Tir Ná Lia, o orvalho escorria pela folha das árvores e podia-se ouvir o som da grama ao vento enquanto o Sol ainda surgia por detrás da montanha, iluminando a cidade élfica. Velenthuíl, um elfo de longos cabelos negros, olhos claros e pequenos, vestindo uma camisa de seda roxa e um casaco preto cumprido, adornado em filamentos tais folhas douradas na altura das costelas e um broche dourado, na forma de Sol no lado direito do peito, dirigia-se com voz retumbante para dezenas de elfos, reunidos a frente do Palácio do Despertar. Mas apesar do olhar de choque e surpresa em seus rostos, tal situação parecia não perturbar o ar austero e calmo de Velenthuíl; seu anel de ônix negro, brilhando na mão esquerda que segurava um cajado de larício./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fazia pouco menos de 13 horas desde que Eredin e sua Caçada Selvagem haviam partido no Naglfar para o mundo dos humanos, prometendo uma nova e final tentativa de recuperarem o Sangue e a Herdeira de Lara Dorren. No entanto, agora viam ao longe os restos destroçados e resgatados do navio. Os pedaços de madeira escura e até fantasmagórico, que jaziam partidos e queimados na beira da floresta. E se não bastasse, tinham o corpo também alquebrado e mutilado de seu Rei, repousando em um dos salões do palácio./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Um misto de horror, dúvida e revolta se instaurou entre a população, sendo seguido por uma série de confusão e alívio, quando Velenthuíl também anunciou o fim da ameaça do White Frost./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Eredin nos salvou? - gritou um dos elfos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Velenthuíl parou por um instante, olhou-o e prosseguiu. - Eredin Bréacc Glas, nosso Rei, pereceu em batalha... E é certo dizer que falhou em sua missão. Apesar de sua promessa, a Filha da Gull e que a muito rejeitava seu sangue, conseguiu fugir. Junto de feiticeiras humanas e.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Já é o bastante, Velenthuíl. - Ge'els, vice-rei de Eredin e maior líder político dos Aen Elle, se aproximou. As mãos alinhadas junto ao corpo e a cabeça sempre ereta conforme descia os degraus do Palácio. Vestia sua tradicional túnica branca, com uma faixa vermelha amarrada a cintura. - Não muito sabemos no momento... - ao chegar, tomou a posição de Velenthuíl, que deu um passo para o lado com uma reverência. - , sobre os detalhes da última noite, mas por toda Tir Ná Lia, nosso povo pôde sentir as ondas de uma nova Conjunção; o mesmo evento que eras atrás abriu novos mundos para os Aen, se repetiu, mas sua extensão e consequências, ainda requerem que novos estudos sejam realizados antes de chegarmos a uma conclusão. No entanto, algo é preciso ser dito e alguns, tenho certeza, o já sabem./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Na última noite, Eredin requisitou reforços dos Aen Elle; eu, como membro da tripulação do Naglfar, mais o restante da guarda palaciana, deveríamos nos juntar a ele em batalha contra os Dh'oine aliados da Herdeira de Lara. No entanto, recusei o chamado. - novamente surpresos, muitos se entreolharam e o próprio Ge'els pareceu dar um rápido olhar na direção de Velenthuíl.- Muitos de vocês podem dizer que traí nosso Rei, ou que faltei para com ele... Estão certos. Faltei ao me deixar levar pelo medo e perigo que a White Frost representava, e ignorar o que estava na minha frente. Faltei, ao não procurar olhar um novo caminho e futuro ainda mais brilhante para o nosso povo, enquanto o Rei mergulhava mais e mais em sua própria loucura. E faltei, ao não perceber o horrível crime que foi o envenenamento de nossa antiga majestade, a quem jurei fidelidade, Auberon Muircetach, por suas mãos. Sim..., pois foi Eredin que o envenenou e tomou seu lugar. E embora saiba que isso, mais do que nada, seja um choque para todos, apenas posso jurar que tive as provas necessárias, e por vê-las tarde demais, é que lhes peço perdão. - seu tom mais elevado, deu enfim uma diminuída. Também/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"voltava a cruzar os braços nas costas. - Muito ocorreu e me foi revelado, e muitas máscaras daqueles que mais prejudicaram nosso povo me foram expostas. Mas não é apenas hora para pensarmos... Temos a oportunidade de darmos um recomeço ao nosso mundo, novas mudanças que nos permitirão progredir ainda mais. Mas não lutando ou derramando nosso sangue em batalhas sem sentido. Não. Uma nova era está para começar e prometo a vocês que farei de tudo para que a glória e a honra dos Aen Elle, jamais volte a ser manchada./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- É só uma questão de tempo para Ge'els. - dizia Velenthuíl. Sentava á uma pequena mesa de cerejeira, com uma travessa de prata e uma jarra de vinho sobre ela, enquanto bebia longos goles de sua taça. - Após ajudar os humanos, é só questão de tempo para que permita ao traidor do Avallach retornar. Não me surpreenderia se ainda voltasse a assumir um cargo no novo governo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Um outro elfo de ombros largos, mas curvos, o escutava em pé. Estavam em um pequeno gazebo branco, na encosta de um penhasco ao norte de Tir Ná Lia. - Ele ainda o aborrece tanto assim? - indagou Aredhel. Usava uma espécie de armadura com ombreiras de ferro e um peitoral polido; ao lado esquerdo, prendia uma longa rapieira. O rosto apresentava feições envelhecidas com duas cicatrizes na altura do queixo, e tinha os cabelos brancos amarrados numa pequena trança. Os olhos tinham um forte tom avermelhado./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Seu lado presunçoso e calmo é enervante, mas seus súbitos ataques de "respeito a memória de Lara" sempre foram o pior. Melhor seria se jazesse apodrecido ao lado da "amada". Eredin poderia ser muitas coisas, mas sempre foi muito mais pragmático em como nosso povo deveria seguir. Seu maior erro foi passar tanto tempo na Caçada e deixar o resto para Ge'els./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aredhel deu uma risada. - Deverias tomar mais cuidado com o que fala, velho amigo. Não tenha dúvidas que nosso novo futuro Rei, seja mais do que capaz de lhe dar uma lição./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Uma postura mais fria e um esgar de repugnância passaram pelo rosto de Velenthuíl. - Suponho então, que não saiba das novas notícias!? - Aredhel negou. - Após seu discurso, Ge'els foi "educado" em me informar que pensa em me enviar ao leste para checar as chances de novos distúrbios no espaço. Como tenho conhecimento das habilidades de Caranthir e de algumas pesquisas de Avallach, acredita que seja um dos melhores candidatos para isso. - deu mais um longo gole, antes de prosseguir. - O fato de isso me afastar do Palácio, é claro, não possui qualquer relevância./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Não sabia disso./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Claro que não... - pousou com força a taça sobre a mesa. - Mas marque minhas palavras, é só o começo das mudanças de sua majestade. Você mesmo já deveria se preparar./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- E porque diz isso? - mancando em sua perna esquerda, recostou-se sobre um dos pilares do gazebo. As mãos cruzadas frente ao corpo, mirava o amigo com cautela./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Não é segredo algum que sempre apoiou Eredin. Inclusive supervisionou os Dh'oine capturados das últimas 4 décadas e suas capacidades para integrar ou não a Caçada. O próprio... como é mesmo...!? Gerald, Geralt...!? Aquele em que tiveram tanto interesse, você ajudou a manter prisioneiro enquanto Eredin o preparava. Não acho que Ge'els ficaria satisfeito em tê-lo por perto, tampouco./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Se Ge'els teme que isso possa se tornar um problema, logo ficará relaxado. Pois não planejo ficar em Tir Ná Lia por muito mais tempo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Como assim? Vai me dizer que pretende voltar para Arton?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aredhel ficou em silêncio por um minuto, aproximou-se da mesa e pegou uma maçã sobre ela. Após mais um minuto, perguntou: - O quanto realmente se incomoda com Ge'els?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Meia-hora depois, ambos caminhavam próximo á margem do rio Easnadh. Era passado o início da tarde e longas sombras se estendiam das árvores ao norte. No ar, notava-se a umidade gerada pelo rio e mais ao longe, podiam ver o Palácio do Despertar./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Porque estamos aqui, Aredhel? - inquiriu o outro./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Não está lembrado? Este é o lugar no qual, anos atrás, a Herdeira de Lara chegou ao nosso mundo. E embora tenhamos falhado em realizar a profecia até aqui, há algo interessante o qual encontramos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Velenthuíl o olhou confuso, mas nada respondeu. Após mais dois minutos, fizeram a volta em uma rocha cheia de musgo, e pararam. Aredhel retirou uma espécie de amuleto circular do bolso e mirou no chão - onde parecia haver um terreno firme, revelou-se uma pequena fenda, larga o bastante para um homem passar./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Venha. - ele se escorou na borda da fenda, e baixou metade do corpo para dentro dela, descendo de vez em seguida. Nervoso, mas também curioso, Velenthuíl o seguiu./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ao olhar ao redor, viu que estava numa pequena caverna com uma extensão circular indo mais fundo. A rocha rachada, permitia pequenos fluxos de água a escorrer pelas paredes e havia sinais de remoção de terra no chão batido. Conforme Aredhel acendia uma tocha, viu que já haviam dois braseiros fixados mais a frente. Mais estranho, uma figura encapuzada estava parada junto a parede e apesar de não poder ver seu rosto, Velenthuíl tinha certeza que ela não despregava o olhar dos dois./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sem falar nada, Aredhel o cumprimentou e seguiu pela extensão./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Que lugar é esse? - perguntou Velenthuíl. Viam agora uma espécie de ponte de pedra suspensa, ao lado de um pequeno abismo, cheio de água. Logo depois, vinha uma área mais larga da caverna, onde uma fogueira de chama azul jazia no meio. Outras duas figuras, estavam sentadas em volta dela e ao se aproximarem mais, notou uma espécie de ondulação prateada na parede ao fundo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ontem a noite, vários pequenos estrondos foram ouvidos ao redor de Tir Ná Lia e pouco depois, foi confirmada uma nova conjunção, como o próprio Ge'els explicou. No entanto, não foi apenas isso. - umas das figuras, um elfo de longos cabelos negros, se ergueu. - Serebor ouviu vozes estranhas e encontrou essa caverna./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Seja bem vindo, Velenthuíl. Aredhel. - o elfo tinha uma voz retumbante e controlada. Soava muito amável, junto a suas feições tranquilas. - Permita-me explicar: na última noite, fazia uma caminhada na orla da floresta, quando ouvi um rugido parecido com o de um trovão. Era algo bem maior que os demais, então resolvi averiguar. Ao me aproximar, percebi uma luz emanando da entrada e uma voz distinta vindo de dentro, e ao chegar ao fundo, vi isso – apontou para a energia prateada a qual, Velenthuíl agora via, não estava na parede, mas dois metros a frente dela, parada em pleno ar. - Um portal aberto, instável./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pensei em fechá-lo, mas a voz de uma mulher me chamou pedindo ajuda, embora nada pudesse ver. Fiz alguns testes e ele não mostrava nenhum sinal de poder ser atravessável. Foi quando enviei uma mensagem ao meu irmão, Feletor. - a outra figura se levantou. Tinha exatamente as mesmas feições do irmão, exceto pelo cabelo que tendia para o marrom escuro./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Desculpe, mas... - interrompeu Velenthuíl. - Vocês encontraram esse portal e..., porque não avisaram a guarda real? Certamente imaginam o perigo que algo assim poderia ser ou para onde ele poderia levar ou trazer!? - com o cajado apoiado, deu alguns passos em direção ao portal. Não pôde ouvir ou ver nada, mas de fato parecia estável./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Lamento não ter sido muito claro, mas tem razão. No entanto, a voz que ouvi, não falava senão uma variante da nossa língua. Além do mais, receio que o excesso de curiosidade sempre foi um problema para mim./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Também não deveria menosprezá-lo. - afirmou Aredhel. - Apesar de nunca ter se juntado a Caçada, ele é fruto do mesmo experimento que originou Caranthir. Inclusive, é a razão pela qual gosta tanto de andar sozinho por aqui. - Selebor sorriu com o comentário./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- De fato. Mas como dizia, fizemos mais alguns testes e descobrimos não se tratar de um portal, mas uma espécie de janela. Não permitia qualquer tipo de passagem, mas nos mostrou muitos novos lugares e muitos novos seres./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- E esse portal..., mostrou algo relacionado á Herdeira de Lara!?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Não a vimos nele, mas achamos alguém que a conhece. A mesma voz retornou, e dessa vez fomos capazes de rastreá-la até o seu ponto de origem. Uma mulher que, na verdade, procura pela garota a alguns anos e que encontrou um caminho através dessa conjunção. De fato, achou um caminho de interesse para muitos de nós./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Como isso aconteceu? - perguntou Nasuada./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Faziam oito meses desde que Galbatorix fora derrotado e cinco desde a partida de Eragon. O Rei Louco, o Traidor de Votos havia sido vencido, seu domínio havia acabado... e ainda assim os problemas persistiam. Desde pequena Nasuada havia sido preparada para este dia e para a liderança. Primeiro a dos Varden, no dia em que seu pai morresse e, mais a frente, para a do próprio Império quando vencessem a guerra. Mas haviam coisas para as quais ela não havia se preparado./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A história dos Varden não era segredo – tratavam-se de um grupo de rebeldes que haviam se voltado contra a tirania de Galbatorix e que haviam encontrado um lar nas terras além do Império, em meio aos anões nas distintas montanhas Beor e em Surda, um território supostamente neutro, mas que mantinha grandes ligações com os Varden. Com o passar dos anos, tal região juntara uma grande quantidade de pessoas disposta a fugir da opressão do Rei e até criminosos, na esperança de escaparem a justiça./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Por anos tinham aguardado, esperado uma chance ou esperança de real vitória antes de partirem para o combate e fora apenas com o surgimento de Eragon, o primeiro Cavaleiro de Dragão em anos, que essa esperança veio. Junto com os elfos, todos enfim marcharam contra Galbatarorix, derrotando as forças de cidade após cidade. Em certo momento, quando sua força não parecia o bastante, a própria Nasuada se vira forçada a uma aliança com os Urgal's, a mesma espécie que matara o seu pai e que despertara tanto ódio e desprezo entre os humanos da Alagäesia, devido ao seu comportamento violento e ataques frequentes. E foi assim que chegaram até a própria capital do Império, Urû'baen, e onde conquistaram a vitória final./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Contudo, nem todos ficaram felizes com ela./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Comerciantes questionavam as mudanças do novo governo; apoiadores do Império, murmuravam revoltas contra ela ou fomentavam a discussão pelo direito de escolha da liderança; pessoas comuns se recusavam a permitir qualquer tipo de sociedade envolvendo a convivência com elfos, anões e principalmente os Urgal's, tidos como criminosos; Ódio, desprezo e desconfiança os faziam continuar vendo os Varden como meros bandidos, déspotas e assassinos que mataram seus filhos e queriam dar suas terras aos não-humanos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"O comportamento selvagem e impaciente dos Urgal's e dos Kulls, sua espécie mais poderosa, junto com o orgulho e completa falta de tolerância para tal preconceito por parte dos elfos, apenas tornara a situação pior com o passar dos meses. Aliados humanos próximos a Nasuada já sussurravam ás escondidas se não deveriam quebrar de vez qualquer pacto com os Urgals e usar isso para acalmar a população - estariam, afinal, demonstrando seu apoio para com a própria espécie em detrimento de "animais"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hoje, sentada numa mesa de madeira escura, em meio a uma grande sala retangular, forrada com um tapete lilás com bordado prata, tinha o estandarte dos Varden as suas costas e a feiticeira Trianna a sua frente, e as notícias não poderiam ser piores./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Diga-me de uma vez, como isso pode acontecer?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Os olhos azuis da feiticeira, junto com seu bracelete de ouro em forma de serpente, cintilaram ao falar: - Começou ontem a noite, em Belatona. - a cada dia, se mostrava menos e/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"menos interessada em trabalhar para Nasuada, principalmente com suas restrições e observações quanto ao uso da magia. Os braços cruzados e a postura fria que adotara ao falar com ela, eram sua maneira mais gentil de demonstrar sua irritação. - Três homens capturaram um elfo próximo aos portões e durante a madrugada, seu corpo foi encontrado esfolado no meio da cidade. Gostaria de uma descrição do estado do corpo?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nasuada rangeu os dentes, mantendo o máximo de calma possível. - Não. Quero que me explique como um elfo foi capturado em Belatona. Quem o fez!? Porque diabos ninguém viu isso acontecendo!? Onde está o culpado!? É isso o que espero que consiga fazer. - sentiu a respiração de Trianna parar por um instante, quase como um engasgo na garganta, segurando algo de sair pra fora./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Muito bem, minha senhora. Como quiser, oh, Majestade Nasuada... Ontem a noite, sim, conseguimos reunir bastante detalhes do ocorrido. Ao que parece, dois magos, como tenho certeza já logo imaginou, ajudaram na captura. Nenhum deles foi encontrado, mas parece que algum feitiço foi usado para enfraquecer ou atordoar o elfo, em conjunto com vestígios de Óleo de Seithr, os quais foram encontrados nos ferimentos e.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Magia... - suspirou Nasuada com raiva. - Dois feiticeiros sãos contratados pra matar e, possivelmente torturar um elfo... e ainda consegue olhar como se não fosse um problema – ela também estava cansada do imutável comportamento de Trianna em tratar a magia como se não fosse algo a ser vigiado. - É por isso que já deveríamos ter encontrado formas de resolver isso a meses, se... - se controlou. - Continue. Acharam o responsável?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Não foi preciso procurar. Minutos depois de acharem o corpo, o responsável se apresentou. Um homem de 40 anos, Fenrick Bolton, fez um discurso no meio da praça. Ao que parece, seu filho único morreu no ataque a cidade meses atrás, pelas mãos de um elfo. Era um soldado recém alistado e que, segundo o homem, lutara com bravura pra defender o povo dos invasores do sul. Disse que jamais poderia abaixar a cabeça para tais criminosos e falou sobre uma garota, uma vizinha ao que parece, e que fora estuprada por um de nossos soldados. - Nasuada tremeu. Apesar de sempre ter dado ordens para que nenhuma mulher ou criança fosse ferida, sempre temera o que algum soldado poderia fazer pelas suas costas. - Basicamente, teve 5 minutos para falar antes da guarda chegar./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- E então...? Ele foi colocado na prisão./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Não houve tempo. Ao ver a guarda se aproximar, o próprio homem se matou. Ateou fogo em si mesmo, pelo o que dizem. "Que os Varden ardam, da mesma maneira que eu" parece ter sido sua última fala./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nasuada olhou para sua mão - percebeu que ela tremia com o fluxo de emoções, e fechou-a com força sob a mesa para controlá-la. - Ainda tem mais?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Bom, pouquíssimos elfos estavam na cidade, por sorte. Mas assim que souberam do ocorrido, não ficaram nem um pouco felizes. Exigiram que eles mesmos vasculhassem as casas a procura dos magos responsáveis, que usariam a magia para garantir que nenhum humano mentisse sobre o que sabiam. Infelizmente, isso só fez com que a população se revoltasse. Ao menos 30 pessoas começaram a gritar que Fenrick tinha razão e exigiram que os elfos partissem imediatamente, e quando não obedeceram, tentaram expulsá-los com pedaços de madeira. Três deles foram mortos e catorze foram feridos antes da guarda conseguir acalmá-los. Meia-hora depois, mais dois homens morreram por causa dos ferimentos. A guarda inteira está em patrulhas constantes a espera de qualquer nova tentativa de luta, e pedem reforços o mais rápido possível./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Merda. Uma grande pilha de merda, foi o que pensou Nasuada. - E Arya? Já foi avisada da situação?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Foi. Ela enviou uma mensagem de que está indo para Belatona nesse exato momento. Disse que entrará em contato assim que chegar na cidade e que..., ela mesma irá se certificar de capturar os responsáveis./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Arya. Por mais que gostasse da elfa e o fato de que jamais esqueceria toda sua contribuição para com os Varden e ela própria, Nasuada não suportava a posição a qual ela se colocara atualmente – Rainha dos Elfos e única Cavaleira de Dragão no continente. A última, por si só, já deveria colocá-la numa posição superior a sua e como principal representante de seu povo, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, passara a ser um problema ainda maior do que qualquer elfo ou urgal revoltado poderia representar./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Se recostou na cadeira. A oito meses adotara aquela sala, na base adjacente ao que tinha sido a torre de Galbatorix, como um local para reuniões estratégicas. Do lado de fora ainda se ouvia reconstruções sendo feitas, ainda assim, o ar fresco e a temperatura agradável que a sala fornecia a faziam se sentir muito melhor do que em Surda. A antiga Urû'baen, e que voltara a ter o nome Ilirea, parecera um bom lugar para poder viver como Rainha, mas a cada dia parecia um ambiente mais e mais desagradável com tantos problemas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Eredin perseguiu a garota por um longo tempo. - contava Aredhel. - Levou meses sem qualquer tipo de informação, até que a encontrou vivendo junto com um cavaleiro. Uma grande guerra parecia estar em andamento naquele mundo e a magia era usada por pouquíssimos seres. Foi somente então, que o próprio Avallach decidiu se envolver e ajudá-la a fugir, mas também outra pessoa chamou a atenção do Rei, alguém que também estava atrás da Herdeira de Lara e que tem se esforçado bastante para nos contatar. Ontem, ela conseguiu./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pelo portal, uma figura feminina apareceu. Uma bela mulher com longos cabelos negros, usando um vestido preto e longo com uma espécie de malha de ferro ao redor. Tinha um colar de pedras em volta do pescoço e uma tiara dourada na testa; uma mistura de guerreira e realeza, ao passo que mantinha uma longa espada presa á cintura. Com lábios finos, tinha um sorriso belo mas também assustador./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tem certeza de que está aqui? - perguntou Ciri, agachada./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fazia um mês desde que vira Geralt e Triss em Toussaint, e dois meses desde o fim da guerra, em que Radovid saíra vitorioso. Seu "pai" biológico, ao que sabia, estava morto a uma semana, assassinado pelos próprios "aliados". A principio pensaram que ficaria chocada, mas a verdade é que não conseguia se importar - de fato, parte dela até se sentia aliviada por isso, em saber que não teria mais de fugir ou quem quisesse caçá-la./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Passara por Temeria desde então, apenas para ver a Rainha Adda ocupando o trono que era do pai, Foltest, e que Emhyr tentara roubar, organizando seu assassinato – isso sim, algo que lhe causara desconforto. Antes deixada completamente de lado pelo marido, Adda ocupava o cargo de soberana de toda a Temeria, aparentemente responsável por levar de volta a esperança para seu povo, mas tendo de obedecer as ordens do marido e viver sob vigilância. Conhecendo todo o passado da jovem, Ciri não podia deixar de sentir pena pelo o que a vida lhe dera, desde o nascimento./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hoje, próximo a Vengerberg, encontrara um contrato interessante em um dos vilarejos. Uma Abaya estava a três semanas atacando pescadores perto do rio que atravessava a terra até Dol Blathanna, e conseguira o acordo de 302 moedas por ela./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dois pescadores a guiaram até o local onde a Abaya supostamente morava - uma longa caverna na beirada do rio - , e olhando os rastros e pedaços de ossos ao redor, confirmou que estavam certos. Contudo, havia algo na atitude dos homens que a deixava desconfiada./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- E vocês tem certeza que é aqui!? O local em que ela mora? - perguntou ela, lentamente. Os olhos verdes voltados para os dois. - Como descobriram?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Os dois se olharam. - Os cachorros. - falou o mais velho. Um homem careca, com camisa rasgada e três dentes na boca. - Toda noite latiam e de manhã sempre achávamos um/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"deles morto na beira da água. Cinco dias atrás, Ned, o barbeiro, viu este lugar. Disse ter visto um par de olhos tão estranhos que saiu correndo. - terminou, balançando a mão./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Alguém do vilarejo tentou entrar? - ao ver o silêncio, mudou de assunto. - Os ossos tem pelo menos dois dias, no entanto, há marcas recentes de alguém vindo e indo embora da entrada. Marcas humanas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"O homem balbuciou. - Temos alguns vizinhos curiosos... podem ter decidido ver se tinha mesmo um monstro aí dentro. - Ciri franziu a testa./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Te contratamos para matar a criatura. Que diferença faz se alguém se aproximou? - reclamou o outro homem, mais baixo e mais corpulento. - Só que mais alguém teve sorte de fugir./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Hum... Entendo. - Ciri cruzou os braços por um minuto. - Muito bem. Voltem vocês também. Isso não deve demorar muito, mas não quero me preocupar em estarem curiosos para verem a luta. Preparem o dinheiro que logo irei buscá-lo, com a cabeça do monstro./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Os dois voltaram a se olhar e depois partiram./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Com um suspiro, ela pensou "Trezentas moedas. Com essa quantia, posso passar uns três dias numa bela pensão, com um banho quente e até uma massagem." sorriu. "E além do mais, estão certos sobre a criatura. Todos os indícios apontam para uma Water Hag e o local seria ideal para uma Abaya./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Muito bem, só espero ver o dinheiro em mãos quando eu voltar. - puxando Zireael das costas, ela voltou a se ajoelhar e tirando as luvas pegou um pequeno frasco com um líquido vermelho da bolsa presa a cintura. Em seguida, espalhou o óleo sob a lâmina, com cuidado para não cortar os dedos, recolocou as luvas e guardando o frasco, puxou também um pequeno objeto de cristal, transparente./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Embora não possuísse os sentidos aguçados do seu pai e dos outros Witcher's, sempre podia contar com um ou outro presentinho da sua mãe. E dessa forma, ela adentrou a caverna./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A beirada era meio íngreme e escorregadia por causa da água, e a caverna logo aumentava de tamanho, com dois caminhos seguindo de cada lado. Pronunciando um curto encantamento élfico, o frasco em sua mão começou a brilhar, mostrando o caminho. Estalagmites enormes fechavam o caminho a esquerda, então seguiu pela direita – a água que a princípio batia no seu calcanhar, logo ia atingindo o seu joelho. Ainda assim, não havia sinal de nada próximo e seu medalhão de loba, continuava imóvel./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mais a frente, encontrou uma descida até um túnel inundado. A espada firme em sua mão, prendeu o frasco junto a fivela da bainha e continuou seguindo; a água, já na altura do seu umbigo. A escuridão também aumentou e a luz só mostrava um metro em cada direção./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ela avançou por mais dois minutos até subir novamente e se deparar com uma nova câmara, com um pedaço de rocha circular no chão. Em cima dela, uma elfa de cabelos negros, uma calça azul com vestígios de sangue e uma camisa branca, aberta em volta do pescoço, jazia amarrada. Ouvindo o seu medalhão por qualquer sinal de perigo, Ciri se aproximou e checou o pulso da elfa – ela ainda respirava - , e tirando um novo frasco da bolsa, esfregou o conteúdo sob o nariz da mulher. A elfa tremeu e começou a se contorcer, ao mesmo tempo que Ciri cortava as cordas em seu pulso e pernas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ei... Vamos, acorde... - falou com voz baixa. A elfa abriu os olhos e olhando com temor para os lados, rastejou até a parede. - Não precisa ter medo. Você está segura, agora./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- E-Eles... eles me atacaram... - balbuciou, esfregando a têmpora com a mão esquerda./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- De quem está falando?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Os humanos. Os homens do vilarejo. - ela aumentou a voz, como que se lembrando. - Estava fugindo na direção de Dol Blathanna de manhã, quando decidi achar alguma comida no vilarejo. Três homens apareceram e me acusaram de roubo... Eles me amarraram e disseram que eu iria retribuir a comida que roubei... Eu... Por favor, eu só quero ir embora!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Acalme-se. - falou Ciri, agitada. Seu medalhão começava a tremer. - Acho que entendi o que houve. Provavelmente acharam que poderiam te usar como sacríficio para alimentar a Abaya, só que não previram que você fosse "estocada" para mais tarde. - naquela distância, podia ouvir claramente a respiração ofegante da elfa, assim como ela continuava olhando as paredes, assustada. - Como você se chama?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Nissa./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Lindo nome. Bem, Nissa, prometo que irei te tirar daqui, mas preciso que confie em mim. Vê esse túnel!? - ela apontou na direção da qual veio. - Está um pouco escuro, mas preciso que siga por ele por um minuto e me espere... - a elfa começava a protestar, quando Ciri segurou o seu braço. - Olhe, eu não vou mentir... A criatura que mora nessa caverna ainda está por perto e é por isso que tenho que cuidar dela, antes de termos mais problemas. Com o que me contou das pessoas do vilarejo, é muito perigoso sair sozinha, mas garanto que irá ficar bem se me ouvir. Estarei de volta antes que perceba. - e deu um sorriso./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nissa assentiu com um aceno e começou a se levantar. Ciri esperou até que ela avançasse alguns metros, antes de também prosseguir sem fazer barulho. Um pequeno poço mais ao fundo parecia ser o que ela procurava e, ao se aproximar, notou o medalhão tremer mais. Ainda tinha alguns metros a frente./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Se apoiando nas bordas, ela baixou o corpo para dentro do poço, e sem sinal de apoio para os pés, prendeu a respiração e mergulhou. O frasco de volta á mão esquerda, Ciri observava uma área ainda maior e mais longa se estendendo. Um movimento de água mais a frente, apenas entregou sua presa./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Com fortes braçadas, ela investiu. A menos de 5 metros de distância, viu a pele esverdeada, os dentes longos e amarelados, as unhas afiadas e a língua gigantesca da criatura. Ao invés de continuar fugindo, a Abaya parecia disposta a estraçalhá-la dentro d'água./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ciri voltou a colocar a mão na bolsa, á espera, e a menos de 10 centímetros do ataque, desapareceu em uma onda de luz azulada. Ao invés dela, e agora ao lado do peito da criatura, havia uma bomba de estilhaços detonando - a Abaya se contorceu de dor, liberando o ar dos pulmões e começou a nadar para cima. Ciri por outro lado, reaparecia apenas momentos após a explosão, atrás dela e já preparada para voltar á caçada./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Garras longas riscaram a pedra, conforme a Abaya escalou seu caminho para o topo de uma rocha, numa bifurcação a direita. Gotas de sangue escorriam do seu peito e manchavam a água. Ciri emergiu, se apoiando na parede e olhou ao redor – era como uma imensa bolsa de ar, talhada na rocha e com pouco mais de dois metros de altura. Não havia muito espaço para se movimentar, mas para Ciri era o bastante, e com um sorriso ela voltou a desaparecer. A criatura soltou novos guinchos de fúria e dor, conforme Zireael desaparecia e reaparecia cortando o seu corpo, e só o que conseguia fazer era tropeçar e cair de encontro á parede./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ciri se preparou para o último ataque, mas ao pisar na pedra sentiu-a afundar e perdeu o equilíbrio, o braço raspando na pedra. A Abaya tentou um último movimento, para perfurar sua cabeça com as garras, mas com um segundo de atraso. A última coisa que viu foi a espada prateada atravessando seu pescoço, fincada pelas próprias costas. Os enormes olhos negros piscaram uma última vez, antes de se fecharem./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mirando o corto no braço e depois a criatura, Ciri apenas falou consigo mesma: - Ótimo. Agora vejamos como levo a cabeça dessa coisa... Err... consegue ser mais fedida do que Geralt me contou./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dez minutos depois, Ciri, Nissa e o corpo da Abaya deixavam a caverna e seguiam para o vilarejo. Ciri pôde ouvir os quatro homens que avançavam./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Vejam, ela realmente... - o olhar de contentamento, logo foi substituído pelo medo e surpresa, ao ver que a jovem Witcher vinha acompanhada./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- E então, há algo que queiram me contar? - começou Ciri. - Não!? Bom, porque essa elfa estava bastante feliz em contar algumas coisas sobre vocês! - num movimento rápido, acertou o nariz do pescador do meio. O homem se abaixou, enquanto o sangue escorria em suas mãos. - Quem é o próximo? - bradou nervosa./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- E-espere... - falou o mais baixo. - É uma elfa... Não vai acreditar no que uma ladra mentirosa des... - outro soco, e ele já se comparava ao amigo na quantidade de dentes. Os demais só olhavam assustados./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"O punho ainda cerrado, Ciri via um terceiro se aproximar. - Mas s-senhorita... não tínhamos escolha. A criatura estava nos atacando, atacando nossos animais, nossas cabras... Só pensamos que, se pudéssemos alimentá-la, estaríamos livres../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Isso é o melhor que podem dizer? Que amarraram uma mulher para ser devorada, para salvar os próprios traseiros!? Se ouvir mais alguma desculpa, serei eu a largá-los naquele buraco. Eu... - ela avançava mais uma vez, quando Nissa a segurou./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Espere. - ela olhou para os pescadores e depois para ela. - Eu não quero mais problemas. Só ir embora. - seu estômago roncou de fome./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Certo... - Ciri os mirou de novo, por um minuto. - Quatrocentas moedas e um saco de comida./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- O-O que...? - perguntou o pescador./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Quatrocentas moedas e um grande e belo saco de comida. Esse é o pagamento. Arranjem uma nova desculpa ou sequer pensem em reclamar do preço e uma Abaya será o menor dos seus problemas. - a cada palavra, avançava um passo na direção dos aldeões./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"O gordo soluçou, mas logo o engoliu de cabeça baixa. Cerca de 20 minutos depois, Ciri prendia o saco de comida em seu cavalo, um animal de pelos negros e forte, chamado Kelpie. Montando na sela, esticou sua mão para Nissa. - Vamos. Vou levá-la para um lugar seguro. - sem hesitar, a elfa aceitou o convite./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Juntas, seguiram rumo ao leste, até acharem a sombra convidativa de um pomar afastado da estrada, no qual desmontaram. Retirando duas maçãs da sacola, Ciri atirou uma para Nissa e começou a devorar a outra. - E então, estava mesmo viajando sozinha? Sem ofensa mas, não é muito seguro hoje em dia./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nissa sentou ao lado do pomar. - Não estava sozinha. Meus amigos e eu formamos um grupo de entretenimento e comédia chamado os Puffins. Estávamos nos apresentando em Novigrad quando a confusão com os Caçadores de Bruxas aumentou; fomos obrigados a fugir! - Ciri se sentou ao lado dela. - Tínhamos conseguido chegar até Hagge e planejávamos chegar em Dol Blathanna em poucos dias, quando acabei me separando. Daí esse vilarejo... Muito obrigada, mais uma vez!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- O resto do seu grupo ainda está vivo?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Sim! Tenho certeza que sim. Só preciso encontrá-los./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ambas ficaram em silêncio por mais uns minutos. Á luz do Sol, Ciri notava bem suas feições. Se por um lado qualquer um poderia pensar que ela tinha entre 25 a 30 anos, Ciri sabia bem como ela podia ser muito mais velha. O brilho da pele e a cor do cabelo, simplesmente não a faziam menos interessante de olhar./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Para ser sincera, esperava gastar o dinheiro do pagamento em alguma pousada e em um bom banho, mas não acho que seja uma boa época para se levar uma elfa como companhia. Presumo então que terei de me virar sem o banho. - e sorriu, com ar de provocação./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Como assim?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Irei com você até Dol Blathanna. Assim, terei certeza de que não a salvei por nada. Além disso – prosseguiu, sem se deixar interromper. - , nunca estive no Vale das Flores e estou curiosa para conhecê-lo. Se seus amigos estão bem, presumo que devam esperá-la por lá!? - Nissa assentiu. - Excelente! Pode me preparar uma boa massagem quando chegarmos. E, quem/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"sabe até aquele banho... - seus olhos brilharam com a última frase, e gostou quando percebeu a elfa corar./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Uma leve chuva começou a cair, apesar do céu continuar com tempo claro - Algo para não mais do que alguns minutos, pensou. Próximo, o próprio Kelpie sacudiu a crina com o frescor da água. Sem hesitação, Ciri avançou... os dedos se movendo em direção ao rosto da elfa, voltou-o em sua direção... a pele macia, o cabelo molhado, os lábios que abriam caminho... há tempos que Ciri não tinha um momento para relaxar dessa forma, ou um outro par de mãos que esfregassem seu corpo por sob as cicatrizes.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ela ainda tinha a faixa de pano velho sob o corte no braço, a cabeça da Abaya presa ao lado de Kelpie e ambas as espadas que foram largadas ao lado do pomar... As roupas rasgadas, marcadas e surradas pela sujeira da estrada dos últimos meses sendo atiradas ao chão, como um colchão improvisado... Ciri sabia que não teria uma pousada para passar a noite, ou um longo banho quente para descansar os músculos... apenas os galhos de um simples pomar como teto e uma bela, porém passageira, companheira ao seu lado... Um novo monstro, sangue derramado e uma nova aventura era só o que poderia esperar com certeza e, ainda assim, apenas sentia que não podia estar mais feliz com a vida que escolhera./p 


End file.
